


Making a Home

by mothra_leo



Series: For A Friend [2]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jason and Bubba are basically married, M/M, country murder homesteading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothra_leo/pseuds/mothra_leo
Summary: Bubba has found a new home, and a husband. They don't know what to do about all these feelings, but they're very happy.Bubba is they/them in this one, and I tried to make it so there's as little pronoun confusion as possible (there's maybe one sentence where there is a plural 'they' which refers to others, but it should read okay).
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Bubba Sawyer
Series: For A Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Making a Home

The library card was the first step, and the most dangerous.

To get it, they had to go into town alone, leaving Jason behind.

That was a struggle. They weren't just risking the attention of nosy residents, or worse, the lawmen (When had lawmen started driving so authoritatively? Why did they always have so many things at their belts now? Times have changed). No; they had to deal with going naked.

Not without clothes or anything silly like that (Drayton always got so mad when the twins went on a caper and ran around without body clothes). Not what people _call_ naked. Really naked.

Without their mask.

At least they were sort of invisible. They didn't like their exposed body, but when it came to the expectations of strangers, somehow it was easier to be naked than to have a decent face. People didn't seem to know about the Sawyer family there, and people didn't expect them to come and chat, so they were able to move through town unnoticed. Northerners were a little weird like that. They're very relieved, because talking never did seem to work right.

But when they found the library (and that part was easy, they had a map), they had to talk to the librarian.

It took a while, and they hated that, but it worked out in the end. The librarian let them write. They can write really well now. They got better at it, now that they've had good reason to practice. (They think the librarian might have bent the rules about an address. She was very nice. They style one of their masks' hair like hers later.)

It was worth it. With the library card, they can borrow books.

There are so many books. They can't read them aloud, but they can read, and they can check out the really useful sort of book that doesn't just show pretty examples, but has instructions and diagrams.

With diagrams, they and Jason can build.

Jason doesn't like letting Bubba go into town.

Town means people. If people get the idea that they can follow Bubba back, they might come near the lake. If they come near the lake, he'll have to do something about it. And if Jason had his way, Bubba wouldn't ever leave; it's not like Jason needs to. Bubba's more like him than they are like the people who come trespassing on his land.

But Bubba isn't entirely like him. Bubba is warm, and they breathe, and they eat, and sometimes they have to go deal with people. Like Mother used to.

Jason never expected to have someone around him who was alive. Mother's voice is calm when it comes to Bubba, though; quietly approving, even kind, and so Jason made a point of being on good behavior. Nowadays, he doesn't need to remember to behave. He'd rather get sent to Hell than allow harm to come to Bubba.

The two of them are only not married properly because Jason doesn't think he could convince a priest to do the honors (and besides, no one's allowed at the lake, anyway). But there's a sanctity all its own in their relationship. Bubba's accepted his invitation to stay. Bubba and he are going to build a new, sturdy house together.

Bubba and he are going to be a family.

When the frame of the house is up, they're so proud they can barely keep it in.

It's not a big house. It's made of dressed logs, erected on one of the stone foundations that used to support several little cabins. The foundation is probably much older than that. It's built of mortared local stone. It feels like the bones of a whole family's house. They don't know that, but they like to think it is.

They smile at Jason. He tilts his head at them, and then when they call their excitement to him in sound, Jason reaches out and takes their hand and squeezes it. He nods.

They're so happy.

It's going to be a two-room cabin, with a fireplace on one end (that part is also from earlier construction), and they have plans to make a ladder up to a loft space in the peaked roof. The Foxfire compilations with their surprisingly detailed comments and the bourgeois dilettante “country living” books might be enough to make this work. They know plenty about building and repairing a house, after all, even if they wish they could scavenge some better materials.

Jason usually takes care of that, when they really need something like nails, but most of what they've got is homemade. The house will be largely wood. (They're being as responsible as they can with the logging.)

They think Drayton would be so proud of them. They're handy with a chainsaw after all. Look at how much they've done! (Maybe Drayton wouldn't be very proud. He always did praise faintly. But Drayton can't come home anymore, and their brothers can't either, and they're making the best family they can without the others).

The activity doesn't go unnoticed. People hear the chainsaw sounds. They hear the falling trees. Maybe they think that someone's developing the land for housing, or that there's loggers back in the woods. Illicit logging happens sometimes.

But any time someone gets too close, Jason knows. He always keeps an eye on the land, taking long walks and spying out any intruders. When he finds them, he hunts them down.

They don't need to know about Bubba. Jason doesn't want to know what will happen if the townsfolk figure out that the quiet, nervous man who sometimes comes in to buy necessities is the same person who wears a face as a mask and lives in Jason's woods.

Bubba might get hurt. They might be taken away. Jason won't have it.

He gets nervous enough, sometimes, that Bubba will leave of their own accord. But no matter what happens, despite Jason's mission of protection, despite the way other people always used to mock him, Bubba always seems so happy with him.

Jason does his best to keep Bubba happy. He makes sure Bubba has enough venison and stolen chickens that they don't feel obligated to make frugal use of Jason's victims. He scavenges up things when Bubba makes lists of household necessities. He's learned (although he would blush, if he could, at his mother's amused encouragement) to be a good husband and how to please them in bed.

Jason makes sure everyone who comes to investigate their house dies a painful death. No one can come to Crystal Lake.

No one can interfere with him and Bubba and Mother.

When the roof is finished, and the walls on, and the chimney's cleaned up, they stand in front of a crackling fire in a real house. Jason's out hunting for the moment. Bubba's at home, _in a real home_ , and waiting for his husband to come back.

It's so good. It's so comfortable. Jason's brought in blankets, and a couple of loveseats that make up a couch. They've braided a rug out of old fabrics. There's even windows, unbroken mismatched ones taken from other buildings around the lake and installed ever-so-carefully. They don't know if the structure will settle and pop them out, but they're hoping it lasts.

They're hoping everything lasts. That's scary, because they know it can't. Jason never seems to get any weaker, but they know they're getting achier and creakier with age.

Like Drayton did. Like Grandpa did.

They stand in front of the fireplace in the house they built with Jason, and cry.

They're still there, letting out that excess of impossible-to-contain feelings, when Jason comes home. He's bloodied, but that's nothing for him, and instead, he's rushing to them. Suddenly, they're wrapped up in strong arms, and Jason's tilting his head up to look into their eyes.

They sob, but they try to pull themself together.

Jason's worried, and solicitous, but they shake their head a little to clear it and try to reassure him. It's just too much, they think. They could write, but there's just too much. They don't want to grow old and lose even more precious things. They don't want to lose Jason. They want their family back. They'll never get to bring Jason home to meet Grandma and drink lemonade in the kitchen on a summer afternoon.

And yet they're so proud of this house that Jason and they built together. They're so happy Jason is here that it hurts. How can there be so many feelings?

Jason hugs them closer, and they give him teary-eyed, happy sounds. Then they remember their own arms, and hug him back. Really, really hard. Jason's always so iron-strong, and his body is deliciously so, but he doesn't mind letting them be so affectionate. They love that about Jason.

(Jason is also very good at keeping people out of their land. They almost never have to be afraid of people stumbling on the cabin, even with all the sound of the chainsaw during the construction. They wish they could be a good spouse and share big meals with Jason, but since he doesn't eat, they settle for taking good care of his clothes and his tools and his body.)

Seemingly satisfied, Jason lets go of them long enough to tug his mask off and hang it by the door. They collect their emotions and see to his bloodied shirt. There's a long slash in it, and Jason lets them examine it. There was a cut there, but it's already closed. Jason heals from just about anything.

 _Give it to me?_ They chatter, holding out their hand. Jason dithers. It's so _cute_. He's so modest. But he relents, shrugging off his salvaged jacket and hanging that up too. Jason unbuttons the shirt carefully, turning a little bit away from them as he tugs it off. His skin is bluish and dark, but his muscles are strong and Bubba likes the sight.

Jason hands the shirt over, and they take it. They mutter in satisfaction as they examine the tear; they'll be able to patch that. Jason's got a few patched garments now and they're always so satisfied to see him wearing their handiwork. They put the shirt over by the wash basket in the far corner, and turn to find Jason looking over their shoulder.

 _Oh?_ They ask. Jason's mouth twitches-his expressions are really cute-and he reaches his hand out. They take it, and allow Jason to lead them back to the couch. He sits them both down, holding them between his legs, and lays back longwise to let them stretch out too and snuggle on him. Then Jason pulls up a blanket, and with only minimal rearrangement, gets them both covered under it.

They turn over on him and settle closer against his bare chest, snuggled up so close they can hear Jason's distant heartbeat. (He doesn't breathe, but he has a heartbeat. It sounds strange, but it races like a normal one, and Jason's certainly alive and well. They like the way it sounds.)

Jason reaches somewhere with one arm, and comes up with something that glitters in the firelight. It's a bracelet; gold-colored, clearly recently cleaned. They make a soft _oh_ and Jason places it in their hand. It's too short for his wrist, but it closes with a lobster clasp, and it's easy to slip the jump ring onto the toggle of his charm bracelet and clip the lobster-clasp end to a link along its length. It only takes a moment, and when it's done, they hold their wrist up to show the combined piece, smile and look at Jason.

His eyes widen a little, and he pulls them back down into an embrace.

They'll be able to run baths later, and get Jason into the bed that they brought in at the back of the room. Right now, resting on the couch, together, is enough.

Jason holds Bubba close and strokes their back. Bubba's bigger than he is, but Jason loves their warmth and obvious contentment. He'll ask Bubba later if there's something Jason needs to fix.

 _It's all right, dear,_ Mother says. _They're all right now. You're happy together._

Jason accepts that for now. They're together. Bubba's tears are dry now, and that's what matters.

Jason's heartbeat is so even and soft, and Bubba finds themself falling asleep. Somewhere, they hear a low female voice; but that's fine. Jason will take care of anyone who bothers them. Besides, they're so comfortable; they don't want to move.

They love him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge exercise! Now if only I can get some editing done on my original work...


End file.
